1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method of managing the sensitive data of a mobile terminal and an escrow server for performing the method and, more particularly, to a method of managing the sensitive data of a mobile terminal and an escrow server for performing the method, which are capable of storing the entrusted sensitive data of a user within the mobile terminal and verifying the validity of app software installed on the mobile terminal using an escrow server, thereby enhancing data protection, minimizing damage resulting from the exposure of data attributable to the loss of a mobile terminal, and preventing the installation of illegitimate software.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the spread of mobile terminals having a communication function, such smart phones and tablet PCs, has suddenly increased, the illegitimate leakage and collection of user data related to mobile terminals has also greatly increased.
In particular, as mobile terminals are gradually increasingly used even in companies and governmental institutions and the exchange of company data and military secret data through mobile terminals is increased, there is growing concern about the potential leakage of data.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,005,458 entitled “Device and Method for Detecting and Preventing Sensitive Information Leakage from Portable Terminal,” technology in which the leakage of the sensitive data of a portable terminal is detected and prevented has come into common use.
In general, data leakage accidents occur because data is lost due to a user's carelessness or data leaks occur via software, intentionally and unintentionally installed, through the accessing of the sensitive data of the user without a user's consent. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for management which is capable of enhancing the storage and protection of sensitive data in a mobile terminal.